Mario: Princess Peach Drives Bowser Insane 2
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One-Shot Complete! The sequel to the popular fic, Bowser tries to kidnap Peach again, but this intolerable brat of a girl gives him even more hell this time around! Rated T for mild language.


**Story**: Mario: Princess Peach Drives Bowser Insane 2  
><strong>Authors<strong>: Master Jin Sonata  
><strong>Written<strong>: May 28th, 2010  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T (Language)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Nintendo or its increasingly bratty princess and tormented lizard king!

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot: Mario: Princess Peach Drives Bowser Insane 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outside The Mushroom Kingdom<strong>  
><strong>11<strong>**:14 AM**

Whizzing across the skies and successfully fleeing the pursuing armies of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser makes his escape in his Koopa Clown Copter along with his newly abducted prisoner: Princess Peach.

"**Muahahaha! So long, fungus-freaks! The princess is mine for keeps!"** Bowser said as he laughs en-route back to his castle.

Peach, meanwhile, yawns in complete boredom, for she knew this was bound to happen. And it did. Everyday actually.

"**Hey, dinosaur-dude, like, I'm hungry,"** she says to him, poking in on the back of the head.

"**Too bad, toots! We're going straight back to my domain whether you like it or-"** Bowser responds, before being cut-off by Peach, who suddenly burst into tears.

"**I SAID I'M HUNGRY!"** Peach yells out to him, tears pouring out from her eyes so fast that it began to fill up the inside of Bowser's getaway vehicle with water.

"**Hey, what the hell are you doing? Stop crying! Just stop will you? You're going to short-circuit my-"** Bowser protests…

**KABLAAAAAM!**

…when his flying vehicle suddenly explodes from the overload of water causing it to fall out of the sky….

**CRASH!**

…and hit the ground like a meteorite.

Bowser lay a few feet away from his totaled machine, smoldering and burnt to a crisp, while Peach sat on top of him, completely unscathed.

"…**Fine, we'll stop by a fast-food joint,"** he mutters under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside McDonalds<strong>  
><strong>12<strong>**:30 PM**

Bowser and Peach eventually arrive at the nearest McDonalds, carrying the Princess on his back the entire way. Once inside, they stood in line, waiting to order at the front counter.

"**Alright you spoiled brat, what do you want?" **Bowser says to her.

"**Hmm…I'll take one of everything, and a diet cola,"** Peach responds

"**What? I can't afford that! Besides, how the hell are you going to eat that by yourself?"** Bowser protests.

"**That is none of your concern. Now order it or I'll cry again!"** Peach threatens.

Bowser murmurs to himself discontent as he takes out three credit-cards to pay for everything on the menu.

Once their order was ready, both of them were seated at a table. Peach was happily enjoying her feast of a meal, while Bowser got to enjoy the only thing she let him touch: a burnt French fry.

Things seemed to be okay for the moment, until Peach spat out her drink.

"**OMG! This isn't diet! Like go get me a diet cola at the soda machine!"** Peach demands.

"_**I oughta shove that drink up your…"**_ Bowser muttered to himself as he stood up to get Peach her proper drink.

After filling up her cup with the correct drink of choice, he heads back to the table…

**WHOAAAA!**

**SPLASH!**

…only to slip on some spilled soda that was on the floor, and chuck the cup of soda right into Peach's face, splashing it all over her.

Bowser laugh's nervously as Peach, with the scariest look a woman could ever give, stands up, pulls out a frying pan, and stomps toward him in what it seemed like seconds.

**WHAAAMM!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mall<strong>  
><strong>2<strong>**:38 PM**

Since Peach's hair and dress was ruined from the soda, this forced Bowser to take another side-trip to the local mall so she could pick up a new dress and some beauty supplies. Bowser, with the frying pan still grafted to the back of his head, waited outside the store while Peach picked out the things she wanted. When the coast was clear, Bowser slips off to a secluded area of the mall to recollect his thoughts.

"**Man, something told me today wasn't a good day to kidnap her…must be that time of the month or something…"** he said to himself.

He then looks up at a poster on the wall.

It read _**"WANTED: BOWSER, FOR ABDUCTION OF PRINCESS PEACH."**_

"**Oh crap! Screw this, I'm ditching her and going home, this isn't worth it!"** Bowser said in a panic as he then tries to slip away.

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** a voice yells out. Bowser stops and looks behind him, then down to the ground. A tiny Goomba wearing police attire stood there glaring at him.

"**Um…hello officer, is there anything I can help you with?"** Bowser asks, starting to sweat profusely from the situation.

"**Yes, as a matter of fact. Word has it that you've kidnapped the princess again. Is this true?"** the Goomba cop questions.

"**Why no, not at all! I don't have her, honest!"** Bowser lies.

Out of nowhere, Peach shows up not too far from where they stood.

"**Hey, reptile! That credit card you gave me to buy a new dress is maxed out. Are you like, broke or something? What did you spend it all on, like food or some junk?"** Peach sasses at him.

Bowser gulps as he turns slowly toward the cop, who had pulled out a nightstick in response to his blatant lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Peach's Castle<strong>  
><strong>2<strong>**:57 PM**

Back at Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi, just now hearing word of Peach's kidnapping, turns on the local news and sees a special live news report.

On screen, cameramen at the local mall were filming live footage a half-dozen Goomba security guards beating Bowser's ass before hauling him away from the scene.

"**WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"** Bowser yells like a baby as he's dragged off screen.

Both Mario and Luigi look at each other, at loss for words at what they saw.

Peach, whom had turned towards the camera, waves innocently and smiles, flaunting her new dress the store owner gave to her for free after that ordeal.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**That does it for this fic! Please review!**


End file.
